The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly to welding power sources for reducing electromagnetic interference and power consumption.
Many types of welding power sources capable of providing a welding power from an alternating current (AC) or a direct current (DC) input power source have been developed. Typically, such welding power sources are configured to provide welding power to a torch for a welding process, such as a shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) operation, a tungsten inert gas welding (TIG) operation, a gas metal arc welding (GMAW) or metal inert gas welding (MIG) operation. Power conversion circuitry may convert the input power to welding power during the welding process. Welding power sources may also be configured to provide the input power to welding accessories and to other accessories. These welding accessories and other accessories may receive power from one or more power supplies within the welding power source. Unfortunately, the power conversion circuitry utilizes power and has power losses (e.g., heat, noise) whenever the power conversion circuitry is turned on. The power supplies also utilize power and have power losses when turned on, regardless of whether the power output is presently utilized by the welding accessories and other accessories. Moreover, some power supplies may cause electromagnetic interference when turned on. Reducing the electromagnetic interference with filter boards may add weight, bulk, and/or complexity to a welding power source.